


Reunited with an old friend

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Old Friends, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is getting married and has invited her best friend from college whom she has started talking to again after two and a half decades of not talking. Since Jay doesn't have a man in her life she decides to take her eldest son Louis.</p>
<p>When Harry runs errands for his mom he meets this good-looking guy whom he starts to fancy.</p>
<p>What does Harry do when he sees the good-looking guy at his mother's wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited with an old friend

\- Harry, I need some help, Anne yelled  
\- Okay, I’ll be right there mom, Harry yelled back

The wedding was in two days. Harry’s mom was getting married again.   
From the moment he met his mom’s new boyfriend he liked him. He was very polite and he had children of his own. Harry and Gemma got along with them immediately and they bonded so quickly.  
They were setting up all the tables for the reception. Harry ran over to Anne.  
\- How can I help mom? Harry asked  
\- I’m so nervous and excited at the same time. Jay is coming and it’s been two and a half decades since we’ve spent more than a couple of hours together. I feel like I need to get her something nice, Anne said

Anne’s best friend from college had replied yes to the wedding. After college they somehow drifted apart, but Anne had managed to retrieve her current address and showed up at her door one day to catch up. They spent most of the afternoon together until Jay’s kids got home. Anne learned that Jay was a single mother to seven children. After had spent the afternoon together Anne sent Jay a wedding invitation. Since Jay didn’t have a man I her life she decided that she would take her eldest child, a son named Louis. Louis was the kind of guy who was a sucker for romance, and he loved weddings. He had already planned his wedding the only thing missing was his special someone.

\- Do you want me to go out and buy something mom? Harry asked  
\- Would you darling? I would do it myself, Anne started  
\- But you are swamped here, and if anything does not live up to your standards then it has to be redone, Harry said knowing what his mom was like  
\- Thank you my love, Anne said and kissed his forehead.  
\- Besides, with every little thing you have told me about Jay, I feel like it should be easy, Harry said  
\- Oh, why are you such a good boy? Anne asked  
\- Well, you raised me to be a good boy, so that’s what I’ve become, Harry said and winked  
\- I raised you good, both of you. I’m so lucky to have two such wonderful children, Anne said and kissed his hair  
\- You are. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’ll bring my phone with me in case there is something else you need, Harry said and went out to his car.

Harry drove to Manchester and parked the car near the town hall. He walked up and down the streets until he saw a second-hand boutique. He remembered his mom telling him once about one of her many trips to a second hand boutique with Jay. Harry went in and started looking around. He found several things that could have potential. He looked around some more and then he saw this really good-looking guy standing at the other end of the boutique. The guy had brown hair and blue eyes. The bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. The guy turned around and Harry could see he had a plump butt. Harry couldn’t take his eyes of this guy but he managed to snap out of it. He turned and saw the most perfect thing. As he reached out to take it the good-looking guy beat him to it.  
\- Oh sorry, I didn’t realize that someone else had spotted it too, the good-looking guy said  
\- It’s fine. I’m sure I’ll fine something else, Harry said  
\- Are you sure? You looked so determined to have it, the guy said  
\- Well, it would be the perfect gift for my mom’s best friend from college whom she lost contact with, Harry said and batted his eyes  
\- Well, you should take it then. It’s a touching story and you have nice eyes, the guy said  
\- Thanks, Harry said and blushed  
\- You have nice eyes too, Harry said and smiled  
\- Thanks, the guy said  
Harry’s phone then started ringing  
\- Excuse me for a second. Hi mom, Harry said  
\- Yeah. I found the perfect thing. She is going to love it, Harry said  
\- No, I’m in Manchester. Do you need me to buy anything else? Harry asked  
\- Yeah, I’ll swing by on the way home. Anything else now that I’m out? Harry asked  
\- Yeah, I’ll get that too. I think that’s about what I can fit in my car mom, Harry said  
\- Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you, Harry said and hung up  
\- Sorry, that was rude of me, Harry said to the guy  
\- No it’s fine. When it’s your parents call you have to pick up, the guy said  
\- Yeah, especially when your mom is getting married in two days and she can be a bit of a bridezilla, Harry laughed  
\- Yeah. Anyway here, I won’t take up anymore of your time. It sounds like you have a lot to do, the guy said  
\- Thank you. It was nice talking to you, Harry said and smiled  
\- You too, and congratulations to your mom on her wedding, the guy said and smiled back  
\- Thanks, Harry said and went up and paid.

He got back to his car. He couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. He was really attractive and really nice and polite. Dammit Harry thought, he should have asked for his name. Harry continued his shopping spree and got back to Holmes Chapel around 5 pm.  
Everything looked good and most of the tables had also been decked as well. Anne walked up to Harry, put her hand around his shoulders and kissed his hair.  
\- So, what do you think? Anne asked  
\- It looks amazing mom. You really have a good sense for this, Harry said  
\- Did you get everything? Anne asked  
\- I did. I didn’t get the gift wrapped. I thought you would want to do that yourself so you could see it as well, Harry said  
\- Aw, thank you hon. You are the best son a mother could want, Anne said  
\- Thanks mom. Should we get some dinner? Harry asked  
\- Right dinner, I didn’t even think about that. Gem, what do you want for dinner? Anne asked as Gemma walked in  
\- Can we do a family splurge dinner and night like we used to do when we were younger? Gemma asked  
\- Of course. What do you say Haz? Anne asked  
\- Already way ahead of you family, Harry said  
\- You shopped for dinner? Gemma asked  
\- Yeah. I figured since it was the only time we had left to do it just the three of us, before grandma and grandpa comes tomorrow, it would be alright, Harry said  
\- Aw Hazza, Anne said  
\- It’s not fair kid, you’re winning, Gemma said and ruffled Harry’s hair  
\- It’s not a competition you two. You both do great things and take initiative, and I’m so proud to be your mother, Anne said and pulled them closer  
\- I think I speak for kiddo too when I say we love you mom and we could not have asked for a better mother, Gemma said  
\- You do know I’m not a kid anymore right germs? Harry asked  
\- No, I don’t know that poop head, Gemma said  
\- Okay, enough you two. I’ll go start making dinner and you can set the dinner table, Anne said

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating lots of food and sweets and crisps. During the evening Harry told them about the good-looking guy he talked to in the second hand boutique. Gemma cursed a couple of times because Harry was always the one who found good looking guys. Anne and Gemma agreed that he should have asked for the guy’s name, because it sounded like they had a connection.  
The next day they finished setting the tables and made sure everything was in order. Anne’s parents arrived and they enjoyed a good meal. Apart from Anne’s father, Harry was the only male allowed to see Anne in her wedding dress. The reason being that he would also be giving her away.

 

The Wedding Day  
They woke up at 9 am. They had brunch and talked about how lucky Anne was to have met Robin. They also talked about what life was like before Robin and how Anne had managed to raise such two amazing children.  
At noon they started to get dressed. They had a small bottle of champagne to celebrate in advance. Anne got her makeup done and at 1.30 pm she got her dress on. They were all moved at how amazing she looked. Even Harry couldn’t hold back his tears.  
\- You look amazing mom, Harry said with a teary voice  
\- Thank you my love. Don’t make me cry or we’ll have to redo my makeup, Anne said  
\- We can’t help it mom, you look so beautiful, Gemma said and hugged her mother  
At 2 pm they drove off to the church. Harry held his mother’s hand and squeezed it to let her know that everything would be fine.

The ceremony was beautiful. Several of the guests in church cried.   
The invited guests all drove to Holmes Chapel to the Twist residence where the reception would be held.  
Anne and Robin was received with the guests throwing bird seeds after them. They went through the crowd of people and said hello to everyone.  
After the starters had been eaten everyone walked around and mingled. Harry saw his mother talking to someone, who looked her age. He went over to them.  
\- So good of you to join us. I was about to look for you, Anne said  
\- Harry, I would like you to meet Jay my best friend all through college, Anne said again  
\- So this is the infamous Jay I’ve heard so much about. So good to finally put a face to the name, Harry said and shook her hand  
\- It’s so good to meet you too. Anne, he’s just as handsome as you said, Jay said  
\- Mom, Harry said and blushed  
\- Your mom told me you like boys, Jay said  
\- Did she now, Harry said and blushed again  
\- Yes. The reason why I’m bringing it up, is because my eldest son is gay, but he doesn’t know that I know, Jay said  
\- Perhaps he’s not ready to tell you yet, Harry said  
\- Maybe. Could you maybe talk to him? His friends don’t like gay people and I think it would mean the world to him if he had someone he could talk to about how he feels, Jay said  
\- Sure, Harry said and smiled

It was at that moment Harry spotted him, the good-looking guy from the second hand boutique. What is he doing here Harry wondered? The guy looked up, someone had called his name and he started to walk towards him. Their eyes met again. Harry nudged Anne.   
\- That’s the guy, Harry muttered  
\- Really, Anne muttered back. Harry nodded  
\- Sweetheart, I would like you to meet Anne, my best friend through college and her son Harry, Jay said  
\- Nice to meet you, the guy said as he shook Anne’s hand  
\- And hello again, he said to Harry as they shook hands  
\- You’ve met before? Jay asked  
\- Only briefly, the day before yesterday, the guy said  
\- Oh, you didn’t mention that, Jay said  
\- Good to see you again, Harry said  
\- You too. So, what happened to that gift? The guy asked  
\- Gift! Anne shouted  
\- Mom you don’t have to shout! Why don’t I go and get it? Harry suggested  
\- Good idea love, why don’t you bring, sorry what was your name again? Anne asked the guy  
\- Sorry, my name is Louis, Louis said  
\- Harry why don’t you take Louis with you? Anne asked  
\- Sure mom, Harry said  
\- You have a gift for me? Jay asked  
\- Yeah, on some weird level I felt like I had to, Anne said  
\- Hun, of course you didn’t have to, Jay said and hugged Anne

Harry and Louis went inside and upstairs to the main bedroom to find the gift.  
\- So, your mom’s best friend from college is my mother, who would have thought, Louis said  
\- Yeah, who would have thought, Harry said and chuckled  
\- But you’re right. The gift is perfect to her. I was planning to give it to her myself actually, Louis said  
\- Oh, is that so? Harry asked  
\- Yeah, Louis said and smiled  
\- Should we go back? Louis then asked  
\- Let’s just sit here and talk for a while, Harry said  
\- Okay, what do you want to talk about? Louis asked  
\- You’re really cute, Harry said and smiled  
\- Thanks, so are you, Louis said  
\- Are you seeing anyone? Harry asked  
\- No, I only just recently came out to myself, Louis said and blushed  
\- Don’t be ashamed. These things take time. I was 7 years old when I realized I was gay but I didn’t tell my mom until I was 12, Harry said  
\- 7? That was early, Louis said  
\- Yeah, but my mom always knew, Harry said  
\- Do you think that my mom knows? Louis asked nervously  
\- She might, call it a mother’s intuition, Harry said  
\- Crickey. I thought I would have plenty of time before I had to tell her, Louis said  
\- You don’t have to tell her yet if you don’t feel ready for it, Harry said  
\- But she already knows, Louis stammered  
\- That doesn’t mean you have to tell her. Tell her when you feel ready for it and not sooner, Harry said and sat next to Louis  
\- Thank you for talking to me about it. My friends back home do not want to be around me, Louis said  
\- Of course. I’m here for you when you need someone to talk to, Harry said and smiled  
\- Thanks, Louis said and smiled back  
They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. They both leaned forward and started kissing. At first it was just small pecks on the lips but then the kisses began to deepen and they ended up making out on the bed for a good five minutes.  
\- Wauw. You’re a great kisser, Louis said and wiped his mouth dry with the back of his hand  
\- Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself, Harry said  
\- You’re the first boy I’ve ever kissed, Louis said and blushed  
\- I’m glad to be your first, Harry said and smiled  
They could hear tapping sounds on the wall. Harry walked over to the door and opened it. Gemma was stood on the other side.  
\- Mom is wondering where you are Haz, Gemma said  
\- Tell her we’ll be right down, Harry said. Gemma looked pass Harry and saw Louis sat on the bed  
\- Sure, Gemma said.   
She raised her index finger and pointed at him. He raised his as well and met her finger. Gemma went downstairs. Harry turned to face Louis again.  
\- What was that about? Louis asked  
\- It’s a sign my sister and I have to let the other one know if anything is approved, Harry said and blushed  
\- Okay, Louis said  
\- I know you’ve only just started to accept yourself, but I’m here to help you through your journey if you want me to, Harry said  
\- Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend? Louis asked  
\- Not if you don’t feel ready for it, but I am your friend no matter what, Harry said  
\- Even though we only just started talking, I felt a connection when we kissed, Louis said  
\- Me too, but I am not going to pressure you into anything, Harry said  
\- I want you to be more, Louis said  
\- Are you sure? Harry asked  
\- Yeah. I am not going to let that special connection disappear, Louis said and got up.  
He walked over to Harry and took his hands. He looked him deep in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, which Harry quickly responded.

Harry grabbed the gift and they went downstairs and outside. They walked up to Anne and Jay who was still standing in the same spot.  
\- Oh, there you are. I was wondering what took you so long, Anne said  
\- We were just talking and getting to know each other, Harry said and handed her the gift  
\- That’s good. Here Jay a little something, Anne said as she handed the gift to Jay  
Jay opened the gift and saw it was a wolf figurine. Jay looked flabbergasted. She didn’t know what to say. She gave Anne a big hug.  
\- Aw thank you so much Selley. I love it, Jay said  
\- You should actually thank Harry, it was him who found it, Anne said  
\- Thank you Harry. It’s perfect, Jay said and hugged Harry  
\- You’re welcome. You should also thank Louis. If it hadn’t been for him, you wouldn’t have gotten it from my mom, Harry said  
\- Is that so? Jay asked as she hugged Louis  
\- Yeah. I thought it was such a touching story that he had to have it. That the woman turned out to be you I had no idea, Louis said and chuckled  
\- Thank you both of you, Jay said again

 

It was now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance. Robin took Anne’s hand and lead her onto the dancefloor. They started dancing and the rest of the guests quickly followed. Louis asked Jay if she wanted to dance, which she said yes to. Harry and Gemma went over to Robin and Anne and asked if they could cut in. Robin started dancing with Gemma and Harry started to dance with Anne.  
\- So, you talked? Anne asked  
\- Yeah, we did, and we might have made out on your bed, Harry said as he spun her around  
\- You did what? Anne asked when she grabbed Harry’s waist again  
\- We made out. When we looked into each other’s eyes there was a connection I have never experienced with any other guy, Harry said  
\- That’s great baby, Anne said and kissed his hair  
\- And he might just be my boyfriend now, Harry whispered  
\- I’m so happy for you baby. Now, you take good care of him okay? Don’t pressure him into anything, Anne whispered  
\- I wouldn’t dream of it mom. Plus, you know I’m not like that, Harry whispered  
\- I know baby, Anne said

A couple of hours later Robin and Anne tried to leave without getting caught but some kids saw them and shouted that they were leaving. Everyone walked out to the car that was waiting out front with tin cans tied to the back bumper. They drove off and everyone was cheering and clapping. The guests went back inside, and Gemma told them to eat up.  
An hour or so later the guests started to leave as well and it was now only Gemma, Harry, Louis and Jay left.  
\- Should we start cleaning up now or wait until tomorrow? Gemma asked  
\- Let’s wait until tomorrow. I just want to relax now, Harry said  
\- Hun, we should also get going, Jay said  
\- Okay mom, Louis said  
\- Uhm, Louis do you want to stay? Maybe you could help us clean up? Harry asked  
\- Sure, if it’s okay with you mom? Louis asked  
\- Of course. Just let me know when you want to go home and I’ll come and pick you up, Jay said  
\- Don’t worry about that. I can drive him home, Harry said  
\- Thanks, that’s sweet of you Harry, Jay said

Jay found her car keys, gave everyone a hug and kissed Louis’ hair, and drove back to Doncaster.  
They agreed that they would wake up at 9 am, get some breakfast and then get started. Gemma went upstairs to her room. Harry led the way up to his room and they went in and Harry closed the door.  
They sat down on Harry’s bed and started making out. When it was time for bed they cuddled up under the duvets and spooned all night.

 

After 5 months of dating Louis was finally ready to come out to Jay. He told her that he was gay and that he had been dating Harry since the wedding. Jay was ecstatic and welcomed Harry with open arms.


End file.
